Episodi di Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2008 - 2009) * Primo giorno alla Seven Seas High (The Suite Life Sets Sail) * L'isola dei pappagalli (Parrot Island) * Spiacente, credito esaurito (Broke 'N' Yo-Yo) * Il rene dell'oceano (The Kidney of the Sea) * Follie sotto le stelle (Showgirls) * La linea del cambiamento di data (International Dateline) * L'amuleto di Afrodite (It's All Greek to Me) * Gertie delle Galapagos (Sea Monster Mash) * Fiori e cioccolatini (Flowers and Chocolate) * Buu per te! (Boo You) * Ah, questi single... (seaHarmony) * La mamma e il santone (The Swami and the Mommy) * Maddie a bordo (Maddie on Deck) * Tutti a Roma (When in Rome...) * Ipnotizzata (Shipnotized) * Mamma e papà a bordo (Mom and Dad on Deck) * E il vincitore è... (The Wrong Stuff) * Sirene e spazzatura (Splash & Trash) * Molto rumore per nulla (Much Ado About Nothing) * In infermeria (Cruisin' for a Bruisin') * Doppio scambio (Double-Crossed) - Seconda parte dell'episodio crossover "I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana" (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana). L'episodio è la continuazione dell'episodio 2x25 de I maghi di Waverly e continua in Hannah Montana (ep. 3x19). Seconda stagione (2009 - 2010) * Spie a bordo (The Spy Who Shoved Me) * Magia e gelosia (Ala-ka-scream) * Zack, il sorvegliante (In the Line of Duty) * Casanova in cucina (Kitchen Casanova) * Effetto placebo (Smarticle Particles) * La nonna di London (Family Thais) * Bananafobia (Goin' Bananas) * Naufraghi (Lost at Sea) * Compagni di stanza (Roomies) * Jordin in crociera (Crossing Jordin) * Il triangolo delle Bermuda (Bermuda Triangle) * Miss Tipton (The Beauty and the Fleeced) * Aringhe e antenati (The Swede Life) * Il matrimonio di Esteban (Mother Of The Groom) * Una bugia tira l'altra (The Defiant Ones) * Al di sopra delle aspettative Any Given Fantasy() * Un caso per Cody Holmes (Rollin' With the Holmsies) * La corona di Xaria (Can You Dig It?) * L'invenzione da un milione di dollari (London's Apprentice) * C'era una volta sul ponte di comando (Once Upon a Suite Life) * La sfida delle coppie (Marriage 101) * Modelle e monelli (Model Behavior) * Il genio della lampada (Rock the Kasbah) * Moseby Dick (I Brake for Whales) * Il notiziario (Seven Seas News) * Avventura nello spazio (Starship Tipton) * Il metodo Blanket (Mean Chicks) * Litigi a Parigi (Breakup in Paris) Terza stagione (2010 - 2011) * La cura del silenzio (The Silent Treatment) * Il topo della discordia (Rat Tale) * Indovina chi porto al ballo? (So You Think You Can Date?) * Oh mia Maya (My Oh Maya) * Il sommergibile (Das Boots) * Buon viaggio (Bon Voyage) * Appuntamento computerizzato (Computer Date) * Per chi è la festa? (Party On!) * Amore e Guerra (Love and War) * Scalo a Tokyo (Trouble in Tokyo) * Zack e il fantasma (The Ghost and Mr. Martin) * Il Salta-Giorno (Senior Ditch Day) * La sorella di Woody (My Sister's Keeper) * Congelati (Frozen) * Il Natale di London (A London Carol) * Finzione o realtà? (The Play's the Thing) * Accadde a Kettlecorn 1° parte) (Twister: Part 1) * Accadde a Kettlecorn 2° parte) (Twister: Part 2) * Accadde a Kettlecorn 3° parte) (Twister: Part 3) * Serpenti a bordo (Snakes on a Boat) * Il ballo scolastico (Prom Night) * Promozione (Graduation on Deck) Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando